Image sensors are used in various applications (in-vehicle, surveillance, medical, and so on), and high quality image sensors can be desirable. One type of image sensor that can produce high-quality images is a CMOS image sensor laminated by photo-sensitive layer material, such as organic photoconductive film (OPF) or quantum dot film (“QDF”).